


Bad Day

by httpshino



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck needs a hug, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Rated for swearing, Tumblr Prompt, bad day, eddie will give it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpshino/pseuds/httpshino
Summary: Based on prompts I found on two Tumblr posts.''I need a hug'' (love-me-a-good-prompt)''Rough day, can I make it better?'' (creativepromptsforwriting)
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 25





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while. It finally has arrived! Hope you enjoy!!!

Buck really had a rough day today. 

He woke up with a sore leg, an aftermath of the bombing which was still plaguing him every once in a while. It could hurt like a bitch someday or it could be a sore, which he could easily get through without pain medications. Today though, he was somewhere right in between. It wasn't excruciatingly painful but it wasn't a distant pain as well. He threw his legs over the side of the bed before massaging some of the pain out. It was only a temporary fix though, so he stood up and went to find some ibuprofen. 

He found some in the bathroom. Buck washed his face and brushed his teeth as well. Better to be ready too early than too late. 

Walking into the kitchen, he immediately made his way over to the coffee machine. It was hard for Buck to function without having at least one cup of coffee before starting a shift. He turned around to go sit in a chair and then the cup slipped from his hands. 

He looked over to the broken cup on the floor, coffee puddle spreading out further and further. 

'God damn it.' he hissed out. He really had a feeling today wasn't going to go over well and it put a damper on his mood. Normally, Buck would be positive and happy to go to work but not today. 

After breakfast and luckily no more accidents. At least not yet. Buck made his way over to his loft to get his bag.

Going down the stairs he, of course, slipped on the last couple of steps. Jesus Christ, it really couldn't get any better now could it. He landed on his painful leg and a pulse of pain shot through it. He stood up and tested his leg, bending his knee and seeing if it would hurt or not. Of course, it did. But he really didn't want to call out of work. 

So off he went. 

* * *

The first thing that Eddie noticed when Buck walked in was his sour mood. He was still in the locker room when the blonde came in as well. 

'Did you have a rough start this morning?' Eddie teased. 

Buck's eyes snapped over to him. 'I am not in the mood Eddie.' he hissed out. Eddie's concern grew at his reaction. Normally Buck and he would fall right into their usual banter, but today was something different. 

'Are you okay?' Eddie asked, sincerely worrying about him. 

'Yep.' Buck snapped. 

Eddie's eyebrow shot up into his hairline in question. But he decided not to push it, at least not right now. Buck got his uniform ready and pushed his bag into his locker before storming out. Eddie looked at his retreating back, wondering what the hell was going on with him. 

So Eddie got ready as well, walking up the stairs into the kitchen area. Buck was sitting on the couch, away from everyone else. Eddie noticed Hen and Chim were looking at him as well, sharing a worrying look with each other before looking at Eddie. 

Eddie shrugged, he sincerely didn't know what was going on with him either. 

Then the alarm went off. Everyone groaned in unison, they literally started shift 5 minutes ago, but accidents waited for no one. So off they went to the truck, Chim and Hen steered of to the ambulance. 

In the truck, Buck closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the headrest so he could avoid the worrying eyes of his team mates. He really did not want to talk right now. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he hated it. He didn't want to worry anyone. 

Eddie eyed him with concern, he was sitting right across Buck. Something was really wrong with him and he needed to figure out what before anything happened. 

Bobby's voice coming through the headsets was what distracted him from his worries about Buck. 'We're going to a farm. Our victim slipped and hit his head, his daughter can't wake him up.' he said. 

The team nodded in affirmative, even though Bobby couldn't see it. 

When they got there, they daughter waved them over. Everyone ran over there to asses the situation. Eddie, Hen and Chim went to work immediately. They were done rather quickly. Reassuring the daughter he would be okay before loading him into the ambulance and speeding of to the hospital. 

As Buck stood up, his foot slipped from underneath him and he landed on his back as well. Luckily, he wasn't near any gates. So Eddie hoped the only thing that was hurt was Buck's pride. 

When Buck didn't get up though, Eddie started to worry. Exchanging a glance with Bobby, they both rushed towards him. 

'Are you okay?' Eddie asked, kneeling next to Buck. 

Buck looked at him with sad eyes. 'No.' he whispered. 

Eddie's face morphed into one of concern immediately. Buck quickly reassured Eddie that physically he was fine, well except for the throbbing pain in his leg since he fell two times today. 

'I woke up this morning with my leg aching kind of badly, so I took some meds.' Buck started. Bobby and Eddie gently coaxing to go on. 'Well, when I went to get my bag I slipped on the stairs. Landing right on the already aching leg.' Buck winced at the thought while Eddie helped him to sit up straight. 'It's just been small accidents piling up today and it's annoying.' 

Eddie and Bobby both nodded.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Bobby asked, voicing Eddie's thoughts. 

'I didn't want to be a bother.' Buck admitted softly. And if it wasn't nearly completely silent, Bobby and Eddie would've missed it. 

'You never could be a bother Buck. Please say something next time.' Eddie said as he pulled Buck into a hug. Bobby clapped Buck on the shoulder as they made their way to the truck again, worried eyes aimed at Buck's back, it was completely covered in mud. 

And they made their way back to the station again. 

* * *

As soon as they made their way into the station both men urged Buck to take a shower.

'You're hair is covered as well Buck.' Eddie coaxed him towards the shower with a smile. 'We'll be upstairs.' 

Buck nodded and made his way into the showers. 

Just then, Chim and Hen returned. Chuckling at the turnout coat that was haphazardly thrown onto the ground in front of the locker room. They, as well, made their way up the stairs intoo the lounging area. 'Did our little Buckaroo take a tumble?' Chim chuckled. He was immediately silenced with a glare from both Bobby and Eddie. 

'Okay, guess not.' he mumbled to himself, plopping down onto the couch. 

'Buck's not been having the best day.' Eddie said. 

Chim and Hen nodded, not pushing any further. If Buck wanted them to know he would come to them and tell them. 

When Buck came up after the shower, he already felt better. Nodding a silent thanks to Eddie and Bobby, who both just smiled back. He noticed Hen and Chim have returned as well, wondering if they saw his coat. If they did, they didn't show it. And for once, Buck was grateful that they didn't say anything. Normally he wouldn't have cared but he wasn't sure if he could take their teasing today. He walked over to Eddie and sat down next to him in the kitchen chair. 

'You okay?' he asked softly so no one could hear him. Buck nodded and smiled. 'Yes, thank you.' 

'Can I make it better somehow, you're really having a bad day huh?' Eddie asked to which Buck nodded. 

'I need a hug' Buck admitted. He was a tactile person, so he strived on touch. It just made him feel better and it's gotten him out of even worse moods. Eddie just smiled as he stood up and pulled Buck into his arms. Buck held him just as tightly as Eddie held Buck. 'You're okay, I got you.' Eddie said as he pulled Buck's head onto his shoulder.

Eddie felt the teams eyes burning holes in his back. So he looked up at them and smiled. 

'He'll be okay.' he mouthed as the rest of the team nodded and went along with whatever they were doing. 

_He'll be okay._


End file.
